


And Then There Was One (Too Many)

by Demontied



Series: Self Indulgence and Parts of the Heart [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Feedback Loops, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Phantom Pleasure, Replitwo is treated like a dog, Somnophilia, Subservient Replitwo, Threesome - M/M/M, dubcon, it's fine it makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demontied/pseuds/Demontied
Summary: Ven and Vanitas were once the same person.As Ven starts to become friends with Vanitas and his boyfriend, Ven starts to notice something unusual: he's starting to feel things he shouldn't.  It's only when he catches Vanitas and Replitwo in the act does he realize what he's been feeling: Vanitas' pleasure--through his own body.
Relationships: Riku Replica/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas & Ventus & Dark Riku, Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Self Indulgence and Parts of the Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654813
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	And Then There Was One (Too Many)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just self indulgence bullshit.
> 
> A simple RP turned into a DM conversation turned into three days of this.
> 
> Please note that there is some backstory tossed in because it'll make sense later, I love Replitwo and I love my own interpretation of him and also it's just fun. 
> 
> Also, I did put dubcon in the tags since it's *technically* nothing Ven can control but I wasn't sure how I'd explain that in the tags. Everything is consensual otherwise! 
> 
> @Vanplitwo on Twitter

Ven woke with a start. The young wielder only knew something was  _ wrong  _ because his pulse was slamming in his throat. His limbs were on fire, he was sweating and aching, and if he took a breath it was shallow, like his lungs were being crushed. Adrenaline, he could taste it. He was only awake for an instant trying to register who might be attacking him, what could possibly have caused this panic, but before his brain registered it, his body did.

Ven gave a strangled cry and felt his cock twitch, spilling over inside his sleeping pajamas. Ven had cum.

More specifically, Ven had cum because  _ Vanitas  _ had came, the residual pleasure racing up Ven's spine indicating that Vanitas' boyfriend, Replitwo, unsurprisingly had a hand in this--and a dick, too, somewhere in that equation.

Groaning, Ven waited for his drooling, twitching,  _ very pleased phallus  _ to stop its business before climbing out of his clothing remnants and wiping himself off. Another morning stuck sneaking laundry, and all because of this phantom pain/pleasure  _ bullshit. _

It had only been a few weeks since this had started happening and he tried to recall what he ever did to deserve such divine punishment before remembering ‘oh yeah,  _ nothing”  _ and realizing that all he had  _ done  _ was try to be a good person. All he had  _ done  _ was try and befriend Vanitas, his former darkness made physical form.

After the keyblade war failed spectacularly and the Organization was wiped out, the wielders all returned to the castle after getting Sora back and decided that some of them deserved a second chance. Sora had convinced everyone that Vanitas, among them, needed retribution and vouched to bring him back. The others more or less agreed after some debate, deciding that Riku’s replica and Vanitas should come back, and after preparing two replica bodies to be filled, Ven watched with a rising anxiety in his throat as the replica body before him slowly took shape. Pale, clay-like skin began to mold and form and shape into Sora’s face and size, black hair blossoming like grass in a sped-up timelapse, brushing over closed eyelashes.

Vanitas’ body had had complications from the start. He hadn’t come back  _ whole,  _ and because of that, he had come back broken. A pale, weak, comatose male. But more surprising was that a  _ third  _ replica body had been filled, but where a Riku should have been with teal eyes, one sat up with an angry  _ gold  _ and made a beeline for Vanitas. Unsurprisingly, the Guardians all decided to summon an array of blades to stop the attacker but what they got instead shocked them all.

_ This  _ Riku collapsed to his knees beside the bed and gripped Vanitas’ hand like the male would perish if he didn’t. To make matters stranger,  _ this  _ Riku came back with something else entirely: a black  _ dog collar _ , a D-ring holding onto what looked like the former black heart shape on the dark mode suit he was currently wearing, much like the replica they had  _ wanted _ to bring back. Xion, quietly, admitted that while she joined late, she heard rumors that Vanitas was the second replica’s keeper. His master. “They treated him like an attack dog,” she said quietly so as not to disturb the former darknesses in the other room, “Maybe he took it to heart.”

Regardless of the situation, the second replica didn’t move from his spot on his knees whenever anybody checked on him. The doctors worked diligently to try and fix Vanitas but there was next to no change for weeks. It was only when he heard rumors about a Power of Waking did he perk up and demand to partake in the knowledge. The guardians had disagreed, not wanting a former villain to utilize that power, but it was only when King MIckey himself agreed for it to happen did he take on the second replica and whisk him away to the Realm of Darkness for his test. The replica--dubbed Replitwo according to Xion--was gone for a year, and when he returned, Ven almost choked on his heart then and there.

Terra was big. Hell, Terra was huge, but Replitwo came out  _ massive.  _ He guessed the male was almost six and a half feet, and much to Riku’s own chagrin, the ‘little brother’ was now the big one. Ienzo had claimed that the replica bodies  _ shouldn’t _ be able to get much larger than they currently were but the twin didn’t seem to get that memo. Dull, green-yellow eyes came back a proper gold and where long, unruly hair was still there it was now closer to a mane. WIld, monster-like and flowing to just below Replitwo’s middle of his back. And if that wasn’t already bad enough for Ven’s libido, Replitwo came back in a long, trenchcoat-like overcoat with a grey fur-ringed ruff around the collar. It was sleeveless and a pale purple, only held closed by two criss-crossing straps down the center. Beneath that was what looked like a dress vest snapped shut with a row of gold buttons, tight black jeans, and  _ heels. He came back, from the Good Fairies, and they gave him fucking high heels.  _ As if the big bastard needed to be  _ bigger. _

He simply strutted inside, looked around the room with slit pupils, rested a gloved, clawed hand on his hip, and then turned to head to Vanitas’ holding, presumably. But that wasn’t the issue, nor was the fact that the damn replica had the Master title--though he claimed it didn’t matter to him and refused to do any paperwork or attend any meetings.

No. What was the issue, now, was Vanitas  _ had  _ awoken. 

The issue was, the first thing Vanitas did when he saw Replitwo, was simply twitch, and suddenly everyone in the room was shouting and preparing for combat until they heard laughter from Replitwo--currently facedown on the ground with a boot to his head and a grin a mile long, sharp and manic. Despite every pair of eyes currently watching Vanitas--still pale and a little weak from having just woken up a few days ago, the black-haired boy simply gave his own wry grin and leaned forward.

“Welcome home, pet.”

That’s when Ven realized he didn’t understand a damn thing about those two.

During Vanitas’ recovery over the next few weeks, Ven decided it’d be best to try and befriend Vanitas. He would sit and eat breakfast across from him--them, Replitwo would sit beside Vanitas and watch with hawk eyes--and make small talk. Vanitas had come from him and while Ven’s heart had healed without Vanitas ‘returning home’, he still felt immensely guilty over the whole situation. It didn’t matter now, at least, Vanitas didn’t think so, currently wearing a suit similar to the old Xehanort replicas and waving a spoon as he spoke.

“I really don’t care what you decide to do,” the male said, scooping the last of his peach oatmeal into his mouth and tucking it into a cheek neatly as he spoke, “If you want to try and make friends or whatever? That’s on you. Just don’t expect any typical ‘board game nights’ or whatever like you do with the rest of your trio. That’s not me.”

Ven just laughed at that and agreed. “Okay!” he said, “You’re on!”

Vanitas raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”  
“A challenge,” Ven said, “I accept your challenge. You’re going to become my friend in the end, I promise. And I never break a promise!”

Vanitas looked at him for a long moment and then grinned, swallowing the last of his breakfast and dropping his spoon into the bowl with an air of finality. “Alright then. But just know this: I never lose.” He took his bowl to the sink and gave Ven a little farewell with his hand as he left the castle door, bodyguard in tow.

“Well, that makes two of us,” Ven said, grinning even as the door shut behind the two. “I don’t lose. And I definitely won’t lose to someone like you.” He hurriedly finished his own breakfast, tossed it in the sink, and raced out the door to the training grounds.

Vanitas was currently training with Aqua and that left Replitwo on the steps who was sitting there, looking a bit bored with his hand on his chin and long, cat-like blinks as he watched the fiercest combat Ventus had ever seen.

“This isn’t fun to watch?” Ven asked, sitting beside Replitwo and leaving space for another person. Or two. Replitwo tipped his head just a little bit in thought but didn’t regard Ven any more than that.

“No,” he said simply. “Aqua’s moves are too ostentatious; she’s too busy parading around in circles and blocking when she fights Vanitas, too defensive. He’s far too fast for her defenses and she’s only exhausting herself by making unnecessary motions.”

“That’s cruel,” Ven said, pouting and looking towards his teacher. Aqua was incredible. She was kind yet fair, never held back on Ven--at least not since they all returned from the war. She was hard to fight off and incredibly potent with her magic spells and stamina. Yeah, she spun a lot, but it was like telling Terra to not hit like a truck or Roxas to only wield one blade; it was just who they were.

“You disagree?”

“Huh?”

Ven was acutely aware he was being watched and turned his head enough to see yellow. He swallowed thickly and ignored the sudden, overbearing feeling to  _ run _ , wringing his hands together and trying to muster the courage to speak. “W-Well, I mean, I-I’m still a new wielder, so, whenever I train with Aqua she’s--”

“You’re outclassed.” Ven’s head dropped. Yeah. Yeah, he was. He tried his best, truly, but fighting with a keyblade even now was awkward. He was decent with blocking and parrying, his magic was getting better all the time, but when it came to actual combat, he struggled. He wasn’t particularly powerful and his stamina was lacking, ten years of sleep would do that. At least Terra and Aqua still stayed active.

“Hm.” Those eyes stayed on him long enough for Ven to visibly squirm. What was he looking for? It wasn’t the same as when Riku or even Repliku looked at him. They at least had warmth in their vision. Not with this twin. No, this twin had the eyes of a  _ predator _ and a disposition to cover it up. A guard dog, that’s what Xion called him,  _ an attack dog,  _ and Ven had seen it time and time again. Sometimes, Replitwo would even ditch his keyblade to practically fight on all fours, biting with sharp teeth and swiping with claws.

The others had called it a ‘purge’. Ven didn’t quite understand the specifics, but they had called Replitwo a battery. Too much darkness and he’d  _ act _ like a Heartless, eyes fully yellow and no human compassion left inside until he cooled off. This often ended with someone hurt, namely Terra who had gotten chomped pretty bad the first time it startled everybody into action, holding a chunk of skin back to his forearm as a Curaga popped flower petals and green vines to meld the skin together. The castle felt a little  _ awkward  _ with muzzles hanging from random training dummies but it was necessary. He really did seem like a dog, running on all fours with a collar clinking.

Ven recalled the day those eyes turned on him, sharp fangs bared and a mass of silver hair and rage barreling towards him, and all he could do was lift his arm, flinch, and scream out. The teeth never came; all he had was fear settling in his stomach like a rock and the feeling of what he could only describe as sadness as he opened his eyes and took a step back.

Vanitas was there, grabbing Replitwo by a long trail of hair and yanking his head upwards, giving the male a stern glare and a disgusted sneer. “ _ Bad,”  _ he said, mouth turning into a thin line. He simply acted like he was scolding a pet, yanking that hair tighter and raising the male a bit further. “ _ Snap out of it, pet,”  _ he said. And against Ven’s belief, Replitwo  _ did,  _ blinking the gold from his eyes until pupil and sclera returned, wincing as he realized his hair was being tugged. “You’re making me look bad, Rep.” Vanitas said, a click to his tongue, throwing the lock of hair and bringing Replitwo with it who hit the ground with a groan.

“S...Sorry,” the silver-haired beast murmured, shaking the haze from his head and trying to stumble back to all fours, only stopped by a foot pressed to his spine. He looked up questioningly to Vanitas who simply shook his head.

“I’m not the problem. You hurt one of the guardians and you’re not getting up until he’s better and you apologize.”

“But--”

“Do you understand?” Vanitas asked. Ven just blinked. What the fuck was happening? Replitwo looked up at Vanitas and then dropped his head.

“Yes.”

“Good,” Vanitas dropped his foot and walked a few feet to a target dummy that was knocked over, righting the figure and equipping its ‘armor’ back on before he stood against a wall and started texting on his phone, and true to Vanitas’ request, Replitwo sat there on his knees for over an hour before Terra came back outside and took a sweeping glance over the area. Reluctantly, Replitwo had apologized, and despite Terra laughing it off and showing that his wound had healed, Replitwo shook his head and refused to accept that his apology  _ had  _ been accepted until Vanitas deemed the wound satisfactorily healed enough for Replitwo to get up.

_ Subservient. _

That’s what Replitwo had been called.

“What...does it mean?”

“What does what mean?”

Ven paused, lips parted. Fuck, he’d said that aloud, hadn’t he? He scrunched his eyes shut and draped a hand over the back of his neck. “Um...subservient.” Another feeling of being watched, except this time he saw a head turn. “I-I didn’t mean to offend you I just wan--”

“I obey Vanitas without question, if that’s what you’re referring to.”

The head turned again and a clash of blades made Ven look up again. Vanitas was currently striking Aqua away and shouting something, muffled slightly by the helmet. Ven couldn’t make it out but Replitwo had, snorting and shaking his head. A twinge of jealousy ran red-hot through Ven’s belly. Why was he jealous? Because Replitwo could hear something Vanitas had said but he couldn’t? He chewed on his bottom lip and tapped his shoe lightly against the steps as the duel commenced in front of them a few yards away.

“What if he makes you do something really stupid, like pee with the lights off or stay up for a month?”

Replitwo turned to look at him, chin still on his fist, looking nonplussed about the whole situation and instantly Ven felt like he had to excuse himself. He was used to looking up at Riku but not like this. Not a Riku with  _ gold eyes _ . Those eyes blinked slowly and then--was that a smirk?--Replitwo shrugged. “He wouldn’t make me do anything stupid, firstly. Secondly, I can see just find in the dark, so the first suggestion is ridiculous.” The hand on Replitwo’s chin dropped to instead join his other hand at a knee, turning to face Ven with a face partially obscured by faux fur around his overcoat’s collar. “What’s got you so curious about me and Vanitas all of a sudden?”

Ven fidgeted with the hem of his shirt and looked away, this time only out of guilt. “I...I want to be friends with him, I still do. And you’re always around him so I thought that...since you weren’t right now, I could talk to you for a little bit and…” It was stupid, he knew that. Why would either Replitwo or Vanitas want to befriend him back? Two denizens of the dark, why care about a keyblade wielder of the light?

“You killed Vanitas, didn’t you?”

Ven’s spine ran ice cold. He had, technically. He had twice, technically. Neither times did he mean it. Neither times did he want that outcome for the darkness that was once in his heart, was once him. Neither times did he sleep that night, watching his ‘brother’ fade into obscurity and sadness.

And now Vanitas’ boyfriend was asking if Ven had killed him when they both knew the answer. Ven squeezed his eyes shut and tensed up as he answered in barely a breath: “Yes.” Replitwo hummed and nodded, looking back across the courtyard in silence. What? Looking at the male, Ven squinted. That was it? No catch? There was no swirl of darkness, no sudden feeling that Ven had to run away, no fear.

“What?” Replitwo asked, looking back at Ven, “You expected me to do something?”

“Y-Yeah...I...I helped kill Vanitas, so I thought you’d be pissed.”

“Mhm,” Replitwo agreed, another nod. “I’m furious.”

“But--?”

Ven’s back hit the concrete stairs before he had time to react. There was a fist in his shirt, he could feel that somewhere underneath the fact he had collided his head with the stair somewhere in there, he thinks his legs are still falling--

“Ven!” Aqua ditched her focus on Vanitas and started racing towards Ven to protect him, but by the time she shouted, Ven’s eyes widened as he realized what he was looking at. Replitwo had grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him to the stairs, and now Ven blinked, the motion being stopped by something hard. Sharp. A claw right in his eyesight only a few millimeters from his pupil.

“I could do it,” Replitwo says, calm. Eyes looking down at his with as much interest as someone watching paint dry, bored and unfocused. On him but not  _ caring _ . “Just a little bit of pressure and you’d be gone from this world. Do you know what death is like, Ventus? Do you know how dark that void is when there’s no light, when you’re doomed there for all eternity? Do you know how loud your screams get when they echo endlessly over and over until you drive yourself mad?”

“I--”

“I could kill you right now in front of Aqua and she wouldn’t be able to do anything.”

Was that what this was? Ven blinked, eyelashes dragged by that claw right above his eyes. All Replitwo wanted was a fight? Ven twitched his fingers. All he had to do was summon his keyblade and he’d be able to escape. All he had to do was a quick Aero to get the hound off of him and he’d be able to defend himself. All he had to do was--

His body slumped and he caught Replitwo’s eyebrows dip minutely in the motion. Gold flicked down quickly and then back up to Ven’s greens. Ventus exhaled and raised his arm enough to grab Replitwo’s wrist, keeping those claws level with his pupils. He blinked, a final drag of claw against his eyelid, spearing through his eyelashes.

“Then do it.”

Replitwo’s eyes narrowed and before he could answer, he swatted his arm to the side, smacking an icicle to the ground and snarling at Aqua, Vanitas jogging up beside her.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” she shouted, keyblade pointed for the male still clutching at Ven’s shirt, claws still aimed for the male’s eyes.

“Training.” Replitwo replied with a nonchalant shrug of a scarred shoulder. “Am I not allowed to train a student, fellow Master?” he asked, releasing Ven from his grip and standing up on the stairs to hulk above her, arms crossed and biceps impressively large, all in her vision. His eyes narrowed and he hooked a foot over the other’s ankle.

“You are,” she said, “But this isn’t how we--!”

“Dark masters don’t abide by your archaic methods.” He wiped his hands together and flicked the rest of his hair back over his shoulders. “I was just seeing if he could prepare himself for a threat that comes out of nowhere.” He chanced a glance towards Ventus trying to sit up and then towards Vanitas, who despite being helmeted, Replitwo could read, giving him a curt nod. “He passed.”

  
  


The very next day there was a shift somewhere in the dynamic. Vanitas was sat at Ven’s table with Replitwo beside him, loyal as ever. In fact it almost seemed as if they sat here willingly, and spent the entirety of their meal talking. Nothing important, really, but it didn’t matter. Ven was laughing and having fun and hadn’t realized almost an hour had passed until Replitwo nudged Vanitas and pointed at the clock, making the Vanitas scowl. “Yeah, we’re gonna be late.” He sighed and shoved out from the table with his dishes before reaching over to ruffle Ven’s hair roughly with a smirk. “Later, Venty.” he said.

Ven watched them head to the door as he fixed his hair (as much as he could) and watched as Replitwo leaned forward to leave a peck at Vanitas’ cheek.

The motion made Ven’s face grow warm and--wait. His hand reached up to touch his cheek where Vanitas had been kissed and--no, he was imagining it. The two males took off on separate sections of the hallway. Vanitas to combat training and Replitwo to who knows where. Ven sat there longer than he should have, holding on to his warm, tingling cheek. Sometimes, when Vanitas had a particularly difficult training session, Ven got some of the residual soreness. Kairi had claimed that it sounded something like ‘phantom pain’, when a limb is removed and yet the body could still feel it. She assumed that since Vanitas  _ was _ Ventus at one point, maybe it wasn’t too far off for them to share pain sometimes, much like the scar across their chest.

Maybe there was some truth to that.

It didn’t get worse but it didn’t get  _ better.  _ It seemed like the more Ven hung out with Vanitas, the more things he could suddenly feel. It also meant that both Vanitas and Replitwo were fantastic actors and sneaky to boot and he only now caught on months down the road. 

Sometimes during dinner when the luncheon was filled with the wielders, Ven’s knee would suddenly go warm. Sometimes, it was his lower back, sometimes the palm of his hand. Today, though, he could feel movement going up his palm like spider legs, the feeling of fingers trailing up his hand. No, not quite: it was  _ claws,  _ dancing up the skin of his fingers gentle enough to burn. He dropped his spoon with a jolt and a gasp, making Replitwo and Vanitas look at him.

“You alright?” Vanitas asked.

“Y-Yeah, don’t...know what happened. My hand, uh, locked up.” Ven grabbed his spoon and wiped off the table with a free hand’s napkin, a nervous laugh.

“Maybe you should do some hand stretches,” Replitwo suggested over his glass of wine. Ven politely agreed and held onto his spoon with a grip hard enough to white knuckle. This wasn’t all just coincidence, right?

  
  


It wasn’t.

He had been coming back from a long training session and was practically dragging his keyblade along from exhaustion, too tired to even dismiss the thing. His footsteps were heavy in the castle hall as the final golden lights of the sun started twinkling out, the empty hallways making them echo with every trudging step. It wasn’t until he got to the main hallway did he pause with a start and a noise, his keyblade clattering to the ground and leaving a mirror reflection. Grumbling, he reached down for it and hesitated.

His own reflection, warped and faintly visible. He saw his usual messy hair all the more mussed up. He saw his green eyes start to widen as he caught sight of something else. Beneath his sweaty forehead was a blush. He chalked it up to exhaustion from combat but--no. No, it wasn’t  _ that _ . It was an  _ actual  _ blush.

He couldn’t imagine why, he wasn’t feeling nervous or embarrassed or anything other than tired. He shook his head, picked up his keyblade, and took another few steps before he jolted again and leaned a hand against the wall. A sharp tingle ran down his spine this time enough to debilitate him for the time being. That was definitely not pain, nor was it from training. Gritting his teeth, he pushed off from the wall and stepped farther down the hall before he leaned against the wall again.

Heat ran down his quivering legs and something settled  _ hard  _ in his belly. Familiar, heavy and insistent. He didn’t have time to focus on it when he felt another familiar zip in his limbs and--oh.  _ Oh _ . He knew what  _ that _ was. He didn’t need to be a genius to solve the mystery suddenly wracking his body. Nervously, he glanced down both sides of the hallway before looking down and--”Seriously?”

He was hard. Hard enough to make a small jut in his pants, obvious even though he was bending over. Why now? He chanced a second glance around to make sure the coast was clear and then adjusted himself, tucking his dick into the waistband of his pants and starting down the hallway again but this time he was stopped only after three steps. The feeling was getting  _ stronger _ .

Ven was no stranger to arousal; he had been trapped for ten years in a teenage body, and while he was asleep  _ then  _ he wasn’t  _ now  _ and his body had decided it’d hit him with all the puberty and urges it could. He was no stranger to taking a little extra time in the shower, nervously worrying away at his bottom lip as he worked himself quickly to completion before someone came knocking. Spent many nights lying in his bed and glancing out in the stars, the galaxies and meteors reflecting off the spunk that pooled across his chest and settled deep in his navel, shimmering with every heavy breath as he worked himself down.

But for it to hit him so suddenly and so  _ hard,  _ something was wrong. Everything in him told him to leave, to turn around and go down the direction where the feeling was barely more than a blip but the curious half of himself decided to walk farther down where it was strongest. Every step was agony. The folds of his underwear and crease of his pants as he stepped rubbed up against his cock and it bordered on both painful and too little of a feeling. He had to know, he had to find out just what was making him feel this way.

He peered around the corner and jerked immediately backwards.

He’d found it. Rather, he found  _ them _ .

Carefully, he peered around the corner just enough to see and take in the scene and immediately wished he hadn’t. Just a glance had sent another strong wave through his body and he failed to hide a whimper. 

Vanitas had his back to the wall and his head lolled back, lips parted just enough in the dim light of the empty corridor to reflect white teeth on display through a presumably pant. Thick, long eyelashes were dusted closed and his hair was mussed up, enough for Ven to see that both of Vanitas’ arms were hoisted up above his head and held by a gloved hand. There was another gloved hand between Vanitas’ legs, palming at him over the fabric of his dark pants and making knees bend a little in a grind.

Though Replitwo’s back was to Ven’s vision, there was enough of an angle for him to see that the male was rubbing Vanitas slowly, in time with  _ Ven’s own heartbeat,  _ the constant twitch and lax of a bicep evident of that. But what Ven had interrupted above all else was sharp teeth currently working at Vanitas’ neck, fangs hovering an inch from the flesh as Replitwo went stock still and widened gold eyes suddenly, jerking his head around to catch sight of Ven, who ducked back behind the wall too quickly.

The pleasure was strongest, now, a feeling of heat along his own throat, his  _ own  _ cock twitching with interest. What would a hand that big feel like pawing at him over his pants? What would sharp teeth on his neck, working in a hickey? He didn’t have time to think about it, instead hearing a soft, raspy laugh. Vanitas’. “You can come out now,” it said, and Ven squeezed his eyes shut. Replitwo would have heard Ven coming a mile away but it seemed him being preoccupied had made him lower his guard and Ven couldn’t be sure if that was good information to have or bad.

Still, he psyched himself up and reluctantly peered his head around the corner with his body lagging behind. Vanitas hadn’t bothered to make himself presentable but at the very least, the larger Riku clone had kept his hands to himself, a little annoyed at being caught. Or was he  _ embarrassed?  _ Instead he stood now with his own back to the wall and arms crossed, looking towards the floor tiles.

“I…” What could Ven even say? That was obviously a private moment and nobody really used this hallway, especially this late in the afternoon. The rooms here were all storage mostly, unused yet cleaned by magical brooms on loan from the King, so nobody really came down here unless absolutely necessary and honestly, it  _ would  _ be a perfect place for a hidden makeout, if Ven was dating anybody. Or if he even could work up the nerve. But he was busted nonetheless and shuffled nervously closer, keeping his gaze away from the double pair of golden eyes looking at him.

“Why are you looking so scared?” Vanitas asked, “Never seen people fool around before?”  
“I have,” Ven sniffed indignantly. “I just didn’t mean to...interrupt.” Which was true. He was just coming back from training when something happened and he followed it to find _this._

“Uh huh.” Vanitas idly touched the spot Replitwo had been working and gave a hum of approval. “So...spying on people is how you get your kicks, huh?”

“I do not!” Ven said, stomping his foot like a petulant child. “I was coming back from training and I just...felt something.”

Vanitas raised an eyebrow. “Felt what?”

“...don’t want to tell you.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“Because you’ll laugh,” Ven said with a scowl, finally raising his eyes to meet Vanitas’. “It’s stupid and I-I think it’s just coincidence.”

“Coincidence,” Vanitas deadpanned and Ven nodded quickly.

“Yeah. I’ve been…” He rubbed at the back of his neck and frowned. Would Vanitas even believe him? “Some...sometimes, when you, um...get  _ touched,  _ I, uhm...I can feel it. A little bit.” 

Vanitas raised an eyebrow and then looked back at Replitwo who was looking at Ventus incredulously before he laughed, a short little breath. Vanitas followed suit with a wide grin and crossed his arms. “So  _ you’re  _ the impetus responsible for this morning.”

Ven blinked. “What?”

“You were jerking off this morning, which means it was  _ my  _ night. I was trying to wind  _ down,  _ now be wound  _ up.” _

_ “What are you talking about?!”  _ Ven demanded. His cheeks flushed deep at the accusation. He  _ may  _ have had a quick bout of relief before he started his day but how would--? “You feel it too…”

“Yep,” Vanitas said, shrugging. “Well, I didn’t know at first. I’d started waking up randomly throughout the night and realized that it wasn’t the usual urges; they weren’t mine, not  _ completely  _ anyways. But, now that you gave me the missing puzzle piece, well, it makes things a hell of a lot easier to explain.”

“I didn’t doubt you,” Replitwo said, hand on his hip with a huff, “I only said that I didn’t feel the same way when  _ my  _ others started doing things. I’m blissfully unaware and would like to keep it that way.”

“I bet you would,” Vanitas bit back, turning to Ven and humming in thought. “So...if I do this…?” he asked, reaching down to palm his erection. Ven awaited but felt nothing except for another dose of healthy embarrassment. 

“No...nothing,” he said. Strange, he had assumed he’d feel  _ something,  _ considering Vanitas was touching himself only a foot or so away. “I don’t feel anything.” Well, not technically; his own cock was flagging finally but it was still pitched up into his waistband, heartbeat still making it twitch with every single note.

“Interesting.” A pause. “Close your eyes?”

Ven did. He heard a faint shuffling of fabric but still nothing. “Nope,” he replied.  _ Was  _ it all a coincidence? “Huh, you know I really thought it--hrrk!” Ven twitched and then looked up in time to see Replitwo’s hand underneath Vanitas’ shirt on the lower back. The sight itself sent a shiver through Ven’s body and realization dawned on Vanitas.

“So, it only works when I’m not touched by myself. Makes sense, you can’t really tickle yourself because your body knows you’re going to try. Must be the same sort of shit.” Vanitas said and then clapped his hands together. “Well! Tonight has been enlightening I think but I’m bored of this science project. Have a good night, Venty.” he said, brushing down his clothes and heading back down the hallway with an extra set of heels clicking behind him.

Ven watched them leave and waited for a cheeky feeling somewhere on his body as Vanitas was wont to tease him, but nothing came. The tension dropped from his shoulders and he exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. This was definitely something he’d need to sleep on and think about. 

But now came a whole new slew of problems. For one, him getting aroused made his other get aroused; it was an accident but it still happened. For another, what if Vanitas got aroused during a training session Ven was a part of or worse? Vanitas loved to pull pranks; he knew he’d do something eventually to throw Ven off-kilter. He shook his head and headed to get some food before bed.

The next few days, nothing had happened. In fact it seemed that Vanitas was now hyper aware of the situation. He still ate his meals with Ven, still sparred and trained and did his duties like nothing had happened, and even sly Replitwo had seemingly kept a lid on things. Every now and then Ven would get a warm feeling in his chest or on his cheek and found that he really liked those things. In a way, it felt like  _ he  _ was being loved, that  _ he  _ was being kissed and held and cared for.

He had originally had his doubts and suspicions about the second Riku clone returning, but seeing that he treated Vanitas well was...well, it was  _ nice.  _ Ven admittedly felt jealous over the situation. His other had found love in an unlikely place and Ven still went to bed alone, the leftover in his trio. Aqua had Terra, Riku had Sora, Roxas had Xion and so on. Ven was friends with everybody but when it came down to it, he was alone. He wanted to experience love, too. Here he was, fresh into his twenties, and he still didn’t know what a fucking  _ kiss  _ felt like.

Envy clung to his belly but he ignored it.

Or, he tried to.

Vanitas had gone away on a mission for a week and Replitwo a little longer than that and typically, he should’ve expected  _ something  _ to happen when they returned. He had completely forgotten about their situation until one day he woke with an entirely  _ new  _ feeling, a sort of pressure in his gut that woke him sharply and made him clutch his stomach. But where he expected pain or at the very least a trip to the bathroom, instead he found his legs were jelly and his breathing was quickened. And then realization dawned as the panic settled in a low tingle.

It felt like  _ fingers  _ plunging inside of him. Slow and languid, his body reacted to the pressure and the stretch that didn’t  _ exist  _ for him, physically. Much like the ghost sensation in his body, the feeling was barely a breath of a graze. He wanted to feel it all. He wanted to feel that stretch, wanted to feel that pressure, wanted to--

“Gods!” he hissed, body jolting as  _ something  _ was touched. He knew what it was but he hadn’t ever touched it, and now his body was a livewire. Why was it so strong?! Vanitas and Replitwo were four floors down, he should barely be getting a buzz if anything. He had half a mind to send a quick text and ask for them to let him sleep but before he could touch his phone lying off to the side of his bed, he jolted again with a cry. Good. It was so  _ good _ .

The part of his brain still working wanted to make another move for the phone, but the irrational part of his brain--the selfish part--had other ideas. It brushed the phone away and instead made for a section under the bed underneath some junk and carefully squirreled away. Lubricant. He licked his lips nervously. He really shouldn’t be doing this but…

He shrugged it away and tossed off his shirt, tucking it underneath his ass as he quickly fumbled to undo his clothing, cock slapping against his stomach with a hiss from the cold air, from the absolute freedom. The ghost fingers still worked inside of him in a rhythm and he bit down hard on a surfacing moan. Snapping off the cap, he squeezed some onto his fingers and worked his hand down to his ass. He hadn’t really dabbled in this but the sensations were too strong to ignore, he couldn’t let the fingers linger as just sensations.

He circled his entrance and made a few testing probes before he slid in his first finger and groaned. It lined up perfectly with the finger he could feel downstairs and he hissed into the sensation, squirming his legs along the soft sheets in a frenzy. His body was both trying to push out the intrusion and screaming out for it to press in further. One finger eventually became two and he breathed heavily against his chest. He was close already and the fingers didn’t let up. He could do this. He slipped his fingers out of himself and hovered them at his soaked entrance. He inhaled, waited, and when the ghost fingers pushed in he followed suit and this time he didn’t hide his moan, unabashedly crying into the air.

Gods.

_ Gods! _

Here he was angry that Vanitas was getting railed on a nightly basis when it felt like  _ this?!  _ The jealousy reared its head ugly and hot. Vanitas was being selfish in doing this when he knew Ven had no choice but to feel it and yet Ven couldn’t return it with a lover of his own? His fingers blindly probed in and out of his body and he felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Good, so good. So damn  _ good! _

He had been too busy running his own rhythm that he didn’t realize the phantom fingers begun to slow, to probe carefully in and out. No longer moving in and out in a fucking pattern but searching and pressing until Ven kicked out and whimpered. The phantom fingers retreated and then pushed forward, searching again and rubbing down hard. Ven slapped a hand over his mouth and scrunched his eyebrows, crying into his palm. The phantom fingers were probing in and out, and every time they went in they didn’t plunge too deep, rubbing  _ just  _ where that spot was that was making Ven’s stomach twist into knots.

That wasn’t just  _ Vanitas’  _ prostate; it was his. Ven began to fuck himself on his own fingers in earnest, grabbing his pillow and shoving it hard over his face, pressing down hard with his forearm. The ghost fingers were fucking him in that rhythm, probing and purposeful, and then it changed. Ven arched his back and cried out as his innards  _ stretched _ , feeling those fingers scissoring and widening inside of him, his own fingers barely moving. Oh Gods, oh  _ Gods _ , his head was spinning. He could do little but breathe in his own hot breath, taste his shampoo with a wide, panting mouth soaking the fabric of his pillow, his own fingers forgotten and resting inside his body as he simply humped into them.

The phantom fingers didn’t let up. He was dying. This had to be Heaven. He didn’t have time to worry about  _ whose  _ fingers were inside of him, all he had to do was lie back and enjoy the ride, and as fucked up as it was, for the time being he didn’t mind it. He couldn’t walk, couldn’t think, could barely breathe as it was--he was getting closer and closer to that precipice. He dropped the hand from his pillow and reached for his own cock when he heard a knock at the door, making him jolt and quickly cover himself with the offending pillow.

“Ven, you okay?” Terra’s voice.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine!” he said, voice too shaky and high for that to fucking fly. A pause behind the door and he caught sight of a shadow underneath it, Terra shuffling his feet.

“You sure? Sounded like you were in pain.”

“Was watching a scary movie, I-I’m sorry!” Ven lied, scrunching his eyes shut. The fingers didn’t let up, they were probing, scissoring, his legs were shaking--

“...Well, alright, just try and get some sleep alright? I don’t want Aqua to wake up and scold you,” he said, “Have a good night, Ven.”

Ven swallowed hard. “Y-Yeah, I will, good night!”

He waited for the shadows to leave and the soft creak of the floor to stop before he reached for his cock and hesitated. The fingers had stopped. There was no pressure, no probing, no scissoring, just...emptiness.

“No,” Ven hissed, moving to shove his own fingers inside and hissing from the stretch of two at once, “No, no, no, come  _ on,  _ I was right there--!” He was thrusting his fingers in to the knuckle hard enough to hurt, jerking on his cock desperately, but the phantom feelings never returned. Even his own orgasm was pitiful. He fell asleep with anger on his tongue and an emptiness in his chest.

  
  


More weeks passed, more nights being awoken by the feelings of fingers, of teeth, of claws gliding down his back or across his chest, down the cleft of his ass. But every time he got close enough to complete, the feelings let up. Was Vanitas cumming quickly on purpose? Was he bringing Ven to the edge and then letting him teeter there precariously until gravity decided which way he’d fall? He didn’t know but it was pissing him off. He couldn’t take it. 

On a particular night when he felt the sensations, he mustered up his courage and stomped his way downstairs to their floor where the feelings were strongest and pounded on the door. The feeling stopped, his neck went from warm to cold instantly.

“You’ve gotta be--what!?” came Vanitas’ voice.

“You know what,” Ven replied, crossing his arms against the cold of the basement. “I want to come in and talk.”

“Right  _ now?!” _

_ “ _ Right now.” Ven looked at the door and heard silence from the other end for a long few seconds. “I’m not leaving until we do.”

He heard the creak of the bed and then the door opened seconds later. Ven stepped inside into complete darkness and paused as the door shut behind him. Darkness. Pure, cold darkness. He swallowed hard. He knew their room had blackout curtains but how could they even see in here? Realization dawned as cold as the room as he was in: this wasn’t Vanitas’ room, it was Replitwo’s.

“Well?” Vanitas’ voice came from beside him, ushering him to the bed, “You gonna stand there or come talk? I don’t have all night.” That was true; night time was their morning after all but that didn’t mean anything; Ventus had to sleep! They were both getting their time wasted. Ven turned and carefully moved his hand, swiping at the air to try and find the bed. All he heard was a Riku-like snort of a laugh and a hand took his, pulling enough to bring him forward to see  _ eyeshine _ , bright and yellow-white like a cat’s in the dark.

“Replitwo,” Ven whispered in awe and the eyes blinked.

“Yeah?” Right. Night vision. He didn’t know he meant it like  _ that _ . Now he was staring into monstrous, glowing gold only disrupted by the sound of the bed creaking as Vanitas sat back onto it.

“So...what’s so important you couldn’t text me?” Vanitas asked, the sound of bodies moving. Ven tried to follow the sound but his eyes kept flickering back to the lights staring up at him. How could he even describe this?

“...I can’t sleep.”

“What, you want me to read you a bed time story or--?”  
“No, not like that! I just--” He nervously ran a hand through blond spikes and sighed, fumbling with his thoughts and feelings. “I...every time you guys do something, I can feel it, it’s stronger now, but whenever I get close from it I...I can’t finish. I try and I do sometimes but it’s...it’s not enough.”

The two males were quiet on the bed before he heard a deep sigh and then hands were back on him, plunging him down to the sheets. From here, he could make out the pale silver of Replitwo’s hair, the soft cream of his skin, and even some of Vanitas’ gold eyes in the dark. Ven’s night vision was kicking in slowly. As if to read his mind, he saw Replitwo lean forward and press a finger to something, igniting the room in a cold blue glow. Dark firaga, lighting a candle. It helped a little bit, Ven could at least make them out a little crisper. 

“So...what do you want from us?” Vanitas asked.

“...don’t...make me say it.”

“You have to tell me what you want,” Vanitas said, looking over at Ven who was fidgeting with the blanket in his hand. He didn’t even look like he’d be comfortable being in nothing but his underwear, keeping his eyes away from both males in the bed, naked and looking over at him like it was the most normal thing in the world, and Ven supposed that that was true, considering they  _ were  _ just fucking moments ago before Ven rudely interrupted. “I’m not a mind reader, Ven.”

“I don’t know!” Ven hissed, scowling up at his other, “I just...I want  _ something _ , I’m tired of feeling it but not  _ having  _ it.” Vanitas and Replitwo shared a look and then Vanitas sighed.

“I get it. I really do, you’re jealous and it’s making you crack under the pressure. So then we start slow,” he said and leaned back, crossing his arms before a grin slashed across his features. “I want you to kiss Rep.”

“What?!” Ven gawked between the two males. Between the grin on Vanitas’ face and the nonplussed neutrality on Replitwo’s, he wasn’t sure what bothered him more. “But, I don’t know how to--I’ve never--”

“Hey, shut up for a second and listen.” Vanitas said, waving a hand dismissively before adjusting it back to his chest. “You don’t have to do  _ anything  _ but try. Replitwo can do the work and you can learn from it.”

“But he’s…” Ven looked the male up and down and shuffled nervously. He could just barely make it out in the dark but from what he could see Replitwo was-- “ _ He’s naked _ .”

“Why wouldn’t he be? We were just--you know what, yes, he is. Would you feel better if he put clothes back on? Or the blanket?”

“I don’t know.”

“Honestly, Ven, do you even  _ want  _ to do this? You’re being difficult.”

“ _ I’M  _ being difficult?! You have sex and I can feel it four floors up like I’m--” Right here, in the bed with them, being looked at like he was dinner. Ven swallowed roughly twice and sighed out until his lungs shriveled painfully. “...I want to try...I do.” he spoke no higher than a whisper.

“Then you have to let yourself go. If you came down here for us to help you then you need to either commit to it or go back upstairs and let us finish so we can start our day and you can end yours.” Vanitas spoke. Ven could just barely make out eyes leaving his.

“You could just also  _ not  _ have sex for once!” Ven hissed back.

“True,” Replitwo replied, and then Ven hissed as his body went ramrod straight.

“Can you stop?!” Ven croaked, the tip of his dick ignited in a ghost graze. “I’m being serious here!”

“So am I.” Replitwo replied and reached for Vanitas again with a smug grin before Ven reached forward and slapped the hand away with a scowl. That got a growl from Replitwo who sat up on his knees and came closer, looking over the small male. “Try that again, see what happens!”

“Rep,” Vani said, tugging on a lock of hair. “We’re being nice to our guest.”  
_“I_ am being a delight,” he snarled, “It’s your _brother_ who’s already trying my patience.”

“Rep,” Vani said again a little more sternly. The larger male sneered and retreated back a little for Vani to sigh. “Let’s try that again. Ventus: do you  _ want  _ to try and do something sexual with us so you don’t feel ‘left out’?”

“I...I think so. I just...isn’t it weird? I mean we came from the same body and you’re with Replitwo so I just--”

“We’re not the same person anymore, so no. To  _ me,  _ it isn’t weird. It’s just sex. If you want to try to do something with us you can. Hell, you could watch for all I care. But regardless, you interrupted us and we’re going to finish no matter what you decide. The only question is if it’ll be as a couple or a threesome.” he said.

Ven simply gawked. How could Vanitas say this so...casually? Well. He supposed if he were being honest, he was already intimate with the two regardless of how he felt about it. He wasn’t going to dwell on who was touching him in places though he could guess with certain actions and hotspots. Wasn’t the first time he’d thought about Replitwo’s fingers inside of him or Vani’s cock against his own. Wasn’t like he  _ tried  _ to think these things but once he started going at it, he couldn’t help it.

The males were both muscular and attractive, dangerously so. Vanitas had that little notch in his left eyebrow, a match slash across his top lip just barely visible in the right lighting. And then there was Replitwo, all cat-slit pupils and silver hair down to his ass, biceps that may as well be as wide as Sora’s torso. Wasn’t exactly Ven’s fault for picturing them when his body started to ignite from a fuck he was slammed into a private show for.

“I want to try,” Ven said. “Just...be patient with me, okay? I’ve never, you know…”

“We will,” Vanitas promised. He brought Ven closer and carefully pulled the shirt off and over Ven’s head. There was ample amounts of things to work with here and Vanitas carefully worked at Ven’s button of his pants, aiming a glance upwards and asking permission.

“It’s okay,” Ven said, and Vanitas nodded, undoing the jeans and watching as Ven helped wriggle himself out of them and the underwear that came with them. Ven worked off his own socks and then glanced at the two of them with flushed cheeks. “How are neither of you not embarrassed?”

“I have no reason to be,” Replitwo said. Vanitas just snorted.

“You think I have any shame? Everybody is naked underneath their clothes.”

“Well, yeah but…” Ven worried at his bottom lip and looked away until a clawed hand reached under his chin and lifted his face gently. Replitwo.

“If it helps you can close your eyes. We’re not going to judge you or make fun of you if that’s what you’re worried about.”  
“I’m not,” Ven growled, “I’m...you guys are both muscular and powerful and I’m just...thin.” Ven was strong and sturdy but he didn’t have abs or pecs or anything to really speak of. He admitted it made him feel a little inadequate but they simply dismissed him.

“Sex keeps you in great shape,” Vanitas joked and then sat up cross legged. He peered into Ven’s face for a moment and then leaned forward, holding himself upright on the bed with his palms splayed flat to the blankets. “I’m going to kiss you, is that okay?”

“Y...Yeah.”

“Okay.” Vanitas scooted a little closer and then did as told. He pressed a hand to each of Ven’s cheeks and watched those green eyes droop closed, leaning forward to press lips together. Ven made a noise and kept his lips pursed but Vani continued, a tender sort of press of lips and nothing more. Ven relaxed a bit and slackened his lips, the feeling of softness against his was unexpected. Vanitas backed away an inch and then pressed them back together and held them for a moment before backing away once more. On the second press forward, Ven anticipated and returned it, an eager smack of lips that was a bit too overzealous, foreheads colliding together with a click.

“Oh, I--”

“Not so shy now are we?” Vanitas asked and Ven frowned. “See, it’s not so hard. Now try it again, but this time open your mouth a little bit.”

“Um...yeah, okay,” Ven said. He did as told; their lips touched, and carefully he opened his mouth just a sliver. It was enough for Vanitas to snake his tongue inside, pressing it along the flat of Ven’s tongue who made a surprised noise and yanked away with wide eyes.

“What?”

“That tickles!” Ven said indignantly. “You just...licked inside my mouth!”

“That’s not--” Vanitas rolled his eyes. “Just...try for me, okay? Thrust your tongue against mine.” Ven pouted but did as told. Press of lips, opened his mouth, felt a tongue on his and matched it, rubbing his tongue against Vani’s. He heard a hum of approval and then felt Vani’s head turn, deepening the angle and--

Ven sighed into the kiss and leaned forward, probing into his other’s mouth with fervor and a soft noise. He felt a soft huff of a laugh against his cheek from Vanitas, and then Ven’s hands moved higher, touching his other’s face like Vanitas was doing to him, a palm on each cheek and holding him steady, keeping their lips together. Some of the probes of his tongue he could feel the sharp scrape of Vanitas’ canines, brushing against those fangs in utmost excitement. It was  _ thrilling,  _ Ven had never gotten this close to fangs that didn’t try and bite him.

But then came something odd he couldn’t quite place. There was warmth in his mouth from Vanitas’ tongue but, no, that wasn’t quite right. He felt their tongues pressing together, the soft undulation of lips and tongue and jaws working, but that wasn’t what he felt. What was it?

He fought hard not to swallow as realization dawned on him.

_ It was a sensation feedback loop. _

He was too caught up into the kiss he didn’t realize the warmth going down his back, the stroke of claws ghosting up his spine. He shuddered, the feeling  _ so  _ close now, it may as well be on HIM. But no, he didn’t feel it like Vanitas could, currently cooing into the touch with a little shimmy. Replitwo said nothing and Ven was too afraid to open his eyes to see where gold ones were. Still, the feeling of claws down his back while he could feel Vanitas was interesting.

Vanitas broke away first and Ven was left confused and panting, licking at damp lips and staring up into gold eyes with confusion. Why did he stop? Had Ven fucked up? Vanitas was looking him over to assess if he was ok and then nodding, leaning forward to kiss Ven’s forehead. “See? Not so bad. You got the hang of it quickly.”

“...I liked that,” Ven said dumbly and Vanitas chuckled in front of him.

“Well, good, because you can keep doing that if you want.” Ven scooted forward immediately and Vanitas put a clawed finger up to his mouth. “Or...we could try something else that’s not kissing.”

Ven pouted against the finger and then nodded. “Is it...um. Your claws. How is prep going to work?”

Vanitas looked down at his own hand and then raised an eyebrow. “What makes you think I’m going to prep you when you have your own hands?  _ Replitwo  _ preps me. Do you want him to get you ready?”

“Again: claws.” Ven said with a frown. “I mean, I guess I could--”

“Rep, be a sweetheart and give him the special.”

Eyeshine flicked to Ven and then came closer, the male carefully looking at Ven with a bit of a grimace. Ven matched the look, a challenging dip of his eyebrows before Replitwo’s lifted and then he broke into a soft grin. “I like this little bastard.” he said. That was all the warning got before Ven was lifted by the armpits and dragged to the headboard, flailing as he was manhandled to sit in between Replitwo’s legs and face forward.

Ven sat there awkwardly with his legs pretzeled, giving Vanitas a look who simply smiled. “I’m already prepped or did you forget that you interrupted us? Just be glad we just made more lube,” he said. Ven opened his mouth to protest when he heard the click of a cap and then a free, large,  _ warm  _ hand was placed on his shoulder and yanked him back--right up against an even warmer body and strong abs.

Ven began to tremble. This was the closest he’d ever been to the meanest Riku he’d ever known but where there was fear, now it was a sort of trembling anticipation. In the darkness, he could finally make everything out pretty clearly, and a vision of claws had him freeze again.

“Relax,” Replitwo murmured, and then a cold chill ran down Ven’s back.

_ Run. _

But, no, it was gone. Darkness. He felt darkness. And then cold fingers touched his cheek and--cold? Cold,  _ blunt  _ fingers. They moved into his vision. Darkness was covering Replitwo’s hand and providing what looked like claw caps. Ven swallowed and tried to relax. He’d only ever done this for himself but he couldn’t help but try and imagine the phantom feelings again. Larger fingers, probing deep, skillfully searching. He swallowed again and widened his legs.

There was the sound of liquid squirting out of the lube and then Ven shut his eyes. He felt a hand trailing lower and then coldness touched his entrance. Replitwo didn’t move for a long while until he deemed Ven was calm enough. The first capped finger slipped in slowly and Ven gripped the strong thighs beside him for support. The finger was big, additional girth from the nail cap admittedly but even without it it was bigger than his own. It crawled in slowly and made sure Ven was able to take it without pain.

All the while, Vanitas watched and kept eyes on Ven’s face, on that finger slipping lower, on the cock starting to fill with blood. It felt good at least for Ven and that was all that mattered. He hummed and came a little closer, between Ven’s legs enough to not interrupt Replitwo’s workings. “How is it?” he asked, looking up at Ven who could only match the glance with a glassy reply, “Is he treating you well?”

“Yeah,” Ven breathed. The finger continued to work gently in and out before it was joined with the second and Ven whined. He felt stuffed full and it was only fingers. Still, Replitwo was careful and worked him slowly, shoving the lube in deeply and then dragging it out to slick the small male’s innards as best as he could. In, reaching in as deep as the knuckle, carefully making a small hooking motion and then pulling out to the very tip just to be thrust in again as deep as possible. It was maddening. Ven was humping into the air in time with the thrusts and Vanitas smiled.

“Close your eyes,” he said, “It’ll feel better.” Against Ven’s judgement, he obliged, and then yelped. There was a hand touching his dick--no, it was the phantom pleasure once more-- and stroking in time with the humps, with the fingering. 

“It’s too much!” Ven whined, and at once the hand on his dick stopped. The fingers continued but slowed to a crawl and Vanitas assessed his other. No pain, Ven was simply overwhelmed. Vanitas sighed and offered a curt apology before sitting back and watching.

“This sucks,” he snarled, “I have to watch and not  _ do  _ anything?”

“I’m not doing anything either,” Replitwo trawled, “You can wait patiently.”

“I’m patient, I’m just angry. Can’t even touch myself or the crybaby here is gonna start bawling. Maybe  _ I  _ want to be touched! Maybe  _ I  _ want to finish my fucking morning that you ruined for me.” Ven returned the anger with a look though it held no bite, considering his mouth was hung open and he was panting.

“Vanitas, calm down,” Replitwo said, voice rumbling against Ven’s back. Vanitas scowled at him and huffed, crossing his arms like a toddler with a tantrum before he grinned.

“Replitwo, add in a third finger.”

“But--”

“That’s an order, pup. I can be patient, but I really do want to speed shit along.”

Ven froze and aimed a glance upwards. Replitwo’s mouth was open a little but it closed with a loud click of fangs and a soft ‘fine’ before he pulled his fingers out to the tip and then shoved a third in.

Ven’s eyes went wide and pain shocked through his body as he cried out. Three-- _ three-- _ large fingers were working him open and he felt his legs start to go numb from the pleasure. There was no real means for him to be pleasured; there was only a means for him to be stretched, so he could be  _ accomodating  _ for whoever decided they wanted to take him. His body shuddered at the thought. They would go all the way with him if he wanted and Gods, did he want.

His body had just started getting used to the stretch and making it pleasurable when Replitwo stopped and yanked his fingers free, dissipating the nail caps of darkness and making the air grow cold momentarily. It gave Ven time to catch his breath but he was heaving. Vanitas’ grin turned wicked and he climbed closer to his other, nestled perfectly in the crook of his legs where he looked down at Ven’s hard-on and hummed. A finger ran up the vein underneath and Ven trembled, failing to hide a soft whimper.

“You can be loud down here, you know, nobody ever comes to the ‘darkness floor’. Besides,” he said, placing a loose fist over Ven’s dick, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you make a noise, not even in our shared memories and dreams. You might even hear mine if you play your cards right.”

“H-How would I do that?” Ven asked, head lolling back against Replitwo’s chest. Vanitas simply shrugged and stroked his fist down once to the base, giving it a firm squeeze and watching it twitch in reply. 

“Well. You’ll just have to be a good screw, I guess. Replitwo is being kind enough to let us do this, you could at least be kind enough to give him a show.”

Replitwo blinked, quirking an eyebrow. “I didn’t--”

“Anyways,” Vanitas said, looking at Ven with a more serious expression. “Do you want to keep going? We can stop here if you aren’t comfortable.”

Ven searched his expression for a long while as clarity slowly came back to him. “...what do  _ you  _ want?”

Vanitas sighed but it turned into a soft chuckle. “Ven, it doesn’t matter what  _ I  _ want. It matters what  _ you  _ want.” He reached forward to rest a hand on Ven’s left cheek and rubbed it gently with his thumb, careful not to gouge him. “If you’re stuck feeling the pleasure that I feel then I would  _ like  _ you to have it physically for once. But, if you’re not ready for that and the thought makes you uncomfortable, we can try again another day.”

Ven shook his head. “I worked up the nerve to come down here and ask. I  _ want  _ to have sex.”

“Okay then.” Vanitas got off the bed and the sounds of shuffling could be heard as he went to get something. In the meanwhile, he tensed, the feeling of a large hand on his head and  _ stroking  _ his hair. Claws pricked at his scalp as gingerly as they could and Ven found himself leaning into it.  _ He’s trying to settle my nerves,  _ he realized, and the thought made him smile. The smile didn’t last, however, as Ven watched Vanitas come closer and fiddle with something on his dick. A condom.

“To just make things a little slicker,” Vanitas said, watching the male eye the green plastic currently stretched taut around Vanitas’ dick. He climbed back into the bed and nodded at Replitwo who sighed and then adjusted, taking Ven with him. Replito was lying at an angle up against the headboard and propped himself up with pillows. It gave Ven a sort of makeshift bed as he laid back against that body and got cozy.

Cozy, but still weightless. Replitwo hooked Ven’s legs over his thighs and made the male lie back, legs spread, head resting against Replitwo’s stomach. He winced as he felt something hard against his spine and he didn’t have to wonder about what it was. Vanitas frowned and shook his head and Replitwo sighed again, this time simply flipping Ven over so they were chest to chest and Ven was higher up, resting palms against plush pecs. He could scent the male’s shampoo from here, nuzzled close to the sternum where silver strands fell over his shoulders.

This meant, though, that he was currently face down and ass up for his other. Vanitas climbed over him but other than vague presses of skin, Ven didn’t feel a thing until his lips tingled. Above him, Vanitas and Replitwo had started kissing, a more experienced press of lips. Warmth flooded Ven’s mouth. He could feel pressure on his teeth, a graze to his palette here or there, and then finally a prick as Replitwo nipped at Vanitas’ bottom lip and tugged it with a growl.

“Heel, boy,” Vanitas snickered, and then turned his attention to Ven below him, pressing a kiss to the male’s temple. “Okay, I’m going to start. Is that alright?”

“Yeah,” Ven said. He squirmed a little and then winced with a soft moan. His own dick had rubbed against Replitwo’s. Was that allowed? If it wasn’t, the other male made no motions to stop him, and instead gave a soft little roll of his own hips, making Ven’s moan echo a little louder.

“Beautiful,” Vanitas murmured, and then worked kisses down Ven’s spine. Soft, tender little flowers lingering down Ven’s back. Every single press was silky soft and warm, like footsteps in the sand leaving a trail to his spine and lower back. Vanitas took his time and trailed fingers down the male’s ribs, down to hips, running a hand underneath to stroke at soft curls. “Beautiful,” he repeated again, pressing fingers at Ven’s entrance.

Ven inhaled and expected pain but what he got was a tender finger pushing inside and delicately rubbing the inside. 

“Oh,” he heard softly, “I can feel this, too…”

What?

“But...I thought…?” Ven tried, thoughts ending there. Vanitas shrugged. 

“I thought so too. I didn’t feel Replitwo when he was fingering you. Maybe it’s because..”

_ We used to be one. _

Vanitas withdrew his finger and then wrapped a hand around himself, aiming at Ven. “I’m going in, you good?”

“Mhm,” came the muffled reply, Ven using Replitwo’s chest as a pillow. The bigger Riku didn’t seem to mind, the touch of claws back in his hair. Vanitas used Ven’s back as leverage and then pressed in. There was pain at first from the unusual girth but it quickly dissipated as the lube and preparation worked their magic. Ven’s eyelids fluttered and he melted against that chest, arms crossing against Replitwo’s sternum like it was no more than a spa day, making the bigger male laugh.

“Good?” Vanitas asked. Ven didn’t answer; he wasn’t sure he could. Instead he made a sort of aborted little nod and shut his eyes completely. Vanitas snorted and then, tenderly, he pushed himself in further. He was careful not to overwork the male and instead worked in slowly. An inch or two here, sliding out, making two three, working until Ven could take him easily. And Ven, well, he didn’t seem to even notice, too love-drunk on the feeling to even realize.

It wasn’t until Vanitas tried a real thrust did he react, violently jerking his head up from Replitwo’s chest with a gasp and a cry. Vanitas made a noise at the same moment, a sort of muffled groan in his throat.

“What the fuck was that?”

“F-Feedback loop…?,” Ven tried. Vanitas took a breath and plunged in again, making both boys groan. Ven could feel  _ everything.  _ He felt a cock not his squeezed by a tight slick, felt a tremor run up a spine he didn’t have control of. Felt  _ pleasure  _ in a body he didn’t own. Vanitas wasn’t faring much better; he could barely thrust without stopping to just ride out the extra feeling. 

“Oh...Gods, that’s--” Vanitas tried but he forgot what he was even trying to say, fucking into his other with as much rhythm as he could muster. Ven was biting his lip and trying hard not to rock into the feeling. He knew that the phantom pleasure was increasing everything to an eleven but  _ this  _ was sex?! He blinked through lidded eyelids, feeling his body being gently pushed and shoved with each thrust. It wasn’t the proper way he wanted to do it but this worked just as well, he thought. The claws in his hair continued, another hand joining the scratching down Ven’s back. Replitwo couldn’t do much, but just the fact that he was at least trying to make Ven feel good was touching.

However, the claws down Ven’s back made  _ Vanitas  _ shudder, which only made him thrust sloppily into Ven, making them both cry out again. Too much, not enough, the feedback loop was maddening. He was grateful that maybe Vanitas  _ couldn’t  _ see his face; he couldn’t imagine what the hell it must look like with this going on.

Ven felt hot. He was sweaty and sticking to the soft skin beneath him and he knew he must be leaking against the hard cock wedged against his stomach. He was comfortable enough to start thrusting back into Vanitas, but it only made things worse--made them better--he didn’t fucking know.

“Vani--!” he whimpered, clenching his hands into fists. He was close. He hurt. He felt  _ amazing.  _ “More, I--”

“Please,” Vanitas scoffed, “I can go for hours, don’t need to tell me twice.” Ven felt a rush of air in his hair, a silent laugh from the hound above him. And then suddenly they were  _ level,  _ Replitwo lying flat and Ven lying just as much on top of him. “Oh, that’s  _ mean, _ ” Vanitas said, adjusting himself to crawl back over Ven and mount him once more, prone. “Who the hell said you could move, hm?”

“Me,” Replitwo said with a crooked smirk. 

“Idiot,” Vanitas scoffed, fucking into Ven hard once to scoot him forward, making Ven’s body drag over Replitwo’s dick, the large male hissing. “Serves you right. Ven, reach up and yank his collar for me, would you?”

“What?”

“Just do it.” Vanitas said. Replitwo scowled but watched as Ven lifted a hazy head to reach, entangling two fingers into the black collar and yanking. Replitwo made a strangled noise and then narrowed his eyes, a pleased sort of growl bubbling from his throat. Carefully, he rolled his hips up and ground against Ven’s cock, making Vanitas and Ven hiss in unison.

“Two can play this game, sweetheart,” Replitwo said with a husky voice. Cut off tenderly by the collar but enough for him to still breathe. Vanitas scowled but continued his duties, working into Ven who was just happy to be speared between the two.

Ven glanced up enough to place a soft kiss against Replitwo’s chin and then fall back down, energy difficult to expend right now. Vanitas made an annoyingly high-pitched ‘aw’ but did nothing further, as far as Ven knew. He couldn’t see the soft grin spreading across his other’s face nor the blatant shock on Replitwo’s. What he  _ did  _ see what a finish line, and with what little energy he could expend, he worked himself to all fours, bringing Vanitas with him.

“I want...to feel that spot,” Ven murmured, dropping his head and releasing the collar as he stood. Vanitas simply watched him for a moment and then sighed, adjusting himself once more and then wrapping an arm around his other’s belly before fucking into him hard. Ven only had a second to respond to the pleasure before it became too much too much  _ too much-- _

“ _ Vanitas!: _

“Fucks, Gods,  _ fuck--!” _

Vanitas’ cock dragged perfectly inside of him, impossibly deep and impossibly full. The condom left a sort of silkiness behind and while the lube squelched, it only added to the sounds of the bed’s delicate squeaking. Officially left out, Replitwo made a move to grip himself but Ven grew bold, reaching a hand forward to at least hold onto the male’s cock, a larger hand engulfing it and pressing down so they could stroke in tandem. Ven groaned before Replitwo did, the larger male just huffing a laugh instead.

“Knock yourself out,” he teased, bringing Ven’s hand with him.

Ven didn’t have time to focus on the girth in his hand, too busy trying to focus on anything but the one currently railing him. The one he could feel inside and also  _ outside,  _ the way he could feel Vanitas’ own pleasure as easily as his own. The way Replitwo was moving, leaning forward to  _ bite _ \--

Ven cried out, clenching tight around Vanitas who could only make a strangled cry. Pain, he was in pain, he was--fine, he was  _ incredible,  _ thrusting back into Vanitas’ hips as Replitwo worked at his throat, teeth leaving so lips and tongue could replace and suckle at the skin. A mark. A  _ hickey _ . So that’s what that felt like. Vanitas chuckled and scooted forward to wrap more around his other, pumping his hips in short, rough bursts.

“You s-should’ve come down here sooner,” he murmured against Ven’s ear. Ven could only huff in reply, a broken sort of grin across his face. 

“Maybe you could’ve gotten off your pampered ass to come find me, first, instead of ignoring me in place of your puppy.”

“Oh! Kitten’s got claws, I see.” Vanitas thrust hard into Ven, making Replitwo’s teeth scrape hard against Ven’s throat, which made Ven squeeze down on Replitwo, all three of them making an assortment of sounds. “That...backfired.”

“Spectacularly,” Replitwo grit out. He shook himself of it and instead went to work on the other side of Ven’s neck. Ven made a pleased noise and carefully brought his neck up to give him more space. Vanitas hummed pleasantly, gripping Ven’s hips tightly and mindful of his claws. Maybe they should do this more often--if Ven was willing. After this though, he could almost guarantee Ven would at least consider returning for a round two. They still had so much to show him and he was doing so well.

“Replitwo, stroke him off for me.” Vanitas said, lazily nuzzling into Ven’s hair. Ven’s legs trembled at the thought. He was already close, he couldn’t last if--

Replitwo leaned forward and did as told, gripping tight to Ven’s cock but he didn’t move his hand. Instead, every time Vanitas thrust, he did the work for him, pushing Ven’s cock into and out of Replitwo’s cage of a hand. Ven cried out and Vanitas thrust harder. The feedback loop was endless. Ven could feel himself being thrust into as if  _ he  _ were the one doing the thrusting, which meant, he hoped, that Vanitas could feel himself being fucked as if he were the one on bottom.

It was too much.

“Please, please, I--” Ven begged. He had to cum, he was losing it. Vanitas put mercy on him and nodded.

“Yeah, I--yeah.”

Vanitas grabbed Ven by the hips and pulled him back so that Ven was on his knees, in Vanitas’ lap, the male making shorter, shallower thrusts. Desperate little humps that plunged in perfectly. Ven’s let go of Replitwo to instead hold Vanitas’ arms across his belly, tipping his head back with a groan. He felt...warm.

Warmth radiated everywhere. He felt the arms across his belly, felt his  _ own  _ arms across Vanitas’. Hot breath against his neck and warm eyeshine in his vision. He felt…

“ _ Love.” _

“I-It’s pretty fucking fantastic, yeah,” Vanitas agreed. “Oh. Oh, you meant…” He buried a wry grin into his other’s hair and thrust up deeply. “Yeah...this is what love feels like.” He nuzzled into that soft neck and then looked over Ven’s shoulder, crooking a finger at Replitwo who shuffled closer.

Without a word, Ven replaced the hand on Replitwo’s dick, the other reaching up to yank at that collar and making the male squeeze his eyes shut in a groan.

“You learn quick,” Vanitas said, placing a soft kiss to the back of Ven’s neck.

“I just like to share the wealth,” Ven replied, clenching down tight and making them both groan. More. Ven adjusted his knees on the bed and then lifted just to drop down, riding his other in a mangled sort of attempt. Up, down, he was going crazy. More, more, he wanted more, he wanted--

“Please, I--”

“Hm?”

“ _ Kiss me again.” _

Vanitas blinked and then nodded, grabbing Ven’s head and turning it sharply to press their lips together. He felt the kiss on two ends, felt the eruption of pleasure like a firework in his brain. The heat trailed lower, crackled like fire, burned him alive until nothing was left as it gouged higher, roughed through his body and made him whine. He whimpered into Vanitas’ lips and gripped at the arms around his belly like a lifeline. Nails dug into scarred flesh and Vanitas’ groaned--Ven  _ felt nails in his arms _ \--in Vanitas’ arms--felt--he  _ felt--he felt-- _

“ _ Vanit--!” _

Ven spasmed hard and sobbed out, his orgasm crashing into him like an ocean wave, vicious and weathering, hollowing his insides as he spilled onto the sheets. He knocked his head back and cried out as the second wave hit him. Too much,  _ too much,  _ Vanitas was cumming, Ven was cumming,  _ someone  _ was cumming, and he was crying out in pleasure. Too much, he felt too much. He needed more. He needed to  _ breathe-- _

Vanitas buried into him to the hilt and emptied into the condom, squeezing Ven’s belly a little too roughly as he finished. Ven went slack in his grip. He was breathing too heavily, and his eyes were unfocused and screwy in the dark. He felt the heat around his body slowly cooling, the coldness of the room finally permeating his sweaty skin.

“Oh…” Ven groaned and Vanitas carefully let him down to the bed, pulling out of him softly, making the blond groan again in pleasure. He was looking upwards and could only make out Replitwo’s knee, giving it an awkward sort of pat and then focusing on his breathing. Vanitas slipped off the bed and went to the presumable trash can somewhere in the dark, tossing out the condom and returning to the bed where he was greeted with a small pat from Replitwo.

“Dogs sleep at the foot,” Vanitas grumbled, but climbed onto the bed next to his mate where he snuggled up against Replitwo’s side. “Ven, come up here, take the other side.”

“What?!” Ven looked up from Replitwo’s knee and then at the empty side where the male just looked down at him and then Vanitas.

“You’re not going back upstairs, this is part of the process.” Replitwo rolled his eyes but lifted an arm and waited for Ven to come snuggle up, reluctant as the blond was.

“This isn’t...weird?”

“No, why would it be?” Vanitas asked, looking over at Ven who was fidgeting and looking at him with a confused stare.

“I...I came on your blankets? They’re dirty and--”

Replitwo kicked them to the foot of the bed where the weight of them toppled them to the floor. “That’s later’s problem. What’s the  _ real  _ one?”

Ven chewed on his bottom lip. “You didn’t get off.”

“Don’t need to, this wasn’t for me.”

“But--”

“I can deal with him later,” Vanitas said, shooting a grin over at Ven. “Unless of course you want to help with it?”

Ven blinked in surprise and gaped at his other, eyes wide. “I-I don’t think I…” Well. If he was going to  _ keep  _ feeling the pleasure from Vanitas’ end, he may as well lend a hand now and then. “I’ll think about it.” He turned to lay on his back and then grinned, looking up at Replitwo who simply raised an eyebrow. Ven cocked his head a little to the side and then looked down. Gold eyes narrowed and then widened a little, a grin shooting across his face slowly as Replitwo worked his hand down slow as molasses, reaching enough to graze the tip of his finger along Ven’s flagging erection and making Vanitas jolt, shooting daggers across at his other.

“Know what? I take it back, get the fuck out of my room.”

“Vanitas, it was a joke!”

Vanitas snorted, reaching over to flick his other and then stuck his tongue out. “Lay down, shut up, and enjoy your afterglow before I beat your fucking ass.”

“Yes, sir!” Ven giggled and got comfortable in the warmth of the two bodies. Maybe darkness was evil and a force to be reckoned with, but if this is what it was like down to its core, well--Ven could get used to dabbling now and again.

After all, Replitwo was a master and Vani was preparing for his own test: this was a lesson and a lesson learned. But, it’s what they say, practice makes perfect, and Ven wasn’t one to simply get a passing grade. He was one to excel. He hoped the next lesson was soon; there was so much he was ready to learn, and with Vanitas at the helm, he found that he could look forward to the nights when he was summoned.

He grinned. Maybe, if he was lucky, he’d get some private lessons in the future.


End file.
